My Nightingale
by Five-Princess
Summary: What if the show was stopping because of the death of the Professor? What if Fry didn't wait for Leela? What if friendship wasn't JUST friendship? What if Cubert was for once, the idiot guy? What if he needs his best friend for more than watching Bender on T.V. ? This is a Cubert/Dwight, Fry/Leela and please comment. After the show (Season 7-B). Song from Demi Lovato (Warrior)!


A/N: First Futurama story YEAH! I'll try my best to make it right! I wanted first to do Lightweight but I was like... maybe next time. This is a Dwight/Cubert (just a try). I read the story from Mika Casey (GREAT story) ''The New Zodiac'' and I felt in love with the couple. Please don't be rude I am just a tinny girl :) Sorry for wrong information.

WARNING: Yaoi/gay couple.

I do not own any characters of Futurama.

Summery (how ever we write it): What if the show was stopping because of the death of the Professor? What if Fry didn't wait for Leela? What if friendship wasn't JUST friendship? What if Cubert was for once, the idiot guy? What if he needs his best friend for more than watching Bender on T.V. ? This is a Cubert/Dwight, Fry/Leela and please comment. After the show (Season 7-B).

* * *

**Cubert POV (Intro)**

All started that day when I was 'born', I know it's kind of wierd to say that but since it, normality wasn't making sense or even wasn't existing. I was about to pass my not-real life with a non-sense crew of idiots. I shouldn't call them idiots because I am myself one. At the beginning, I though it was normal being born that way but I talk with the others and for once, I was the laughed one. I met many people at the_ Planet Express_ company, which is own by my original self. I wonder if my 'dad' (if I can call him like that) was exactly like me when he was 12 years old. Well now... I am 15 years old. Everything changed... I don't understand a thing in this life of a typical clone. Everyone changed. Bender, Fry, Leela, Hermes and even my dearest friend, Dwight. I never though I would call him like that. He changed so much in two years. Can someone explain me, why is he gone so feminine? Why am I feeling strange when he is around. Why does these stuff happened to ME? Why? I guess my dad was right. Everything is possible.

* * *

**I can't sleep tonight, wide awake and so confused**  
**Everything's in line, but I am bruised**  
**I need a voice to echo, I need a light to take me home**  
**I kinda need a hero, is it you?**  
**I never see the forest for the trees, I could really use your melody**  
**Baby I'm a little blind, I think it's time for you to find me**

* * *

**Normal POV **

Cubert was getting up from his bed as a normal teenager. He knew it wasn't real. He went into the kitchen after dressing up. Again, he saw Fry and Bender drunk as hell, sleeping on the couch. Leela was pregnant so she couldn't come at work... well that was suppose to be. ''Fry... FRY!'' The young clone said pulling his uncle's hair. ''What? Oh yeah... Bender wake-up! We need to go bring the 'genius' at nerd school!'' Said Fry laughing out loud at the same time. Leela came into the conversation desperate and rushing. ''GUYS! You were suppose to watch the Professor!'' Yelled the cyclops. ''He is not a kid Leela he has 186 years old!'' Bender said. ''Bender, the Professor is 163 years. Either way, he is no longer here now.'' She sighs with a sad face. ''What? What do you mean 'no longer here now'?'' Asked the ginger. ''He's dead...'' The purple-haired woman said before crying. Cubert couldn't believe it. He runs into his father's bedroom and he was. ''Hum... Happy birthday?'' Said Fry knew it wasn't the moment to celebrate. Cubert cries by running back into his room. Those idiots forgot to watch his father and now, he died of oldness. What a great gift!

* * *

**Can you be my Nightingale, sing to me I know you're there. You could be my sanity, bring me peace, sing me to sleep.**  
**Say you'll be my Nightingale**

* * *

After five months without job, Fry decided to go back into Panucci's Pizzaria which opens back. Everyone was all dressed up in black and the old dead man was on a soft casket. Cubert was still crying as a poor little kid, which he never were a real one. He always been the one who didn't care about these things. ''Hey Cube, I know you are really sad about what happened to your dad. If you want you can come at my house to... I don't know, change your mind a little?'' Asked his Afro-american friend, Dwight. ''I think it will be better if I pass this death all alone like a big kid, you know?'' He replies with his eyes fixing the wooden floor. ''Cube, I swear if you finish on a _Suicide Booth_, I am going to regret! You promise you won't do a mistake?'' Asked his friend worried. ''What's wrong with you? Since when you think that from me? Damn Dwight, I'm not an idiot! Stop acting like a girl.'' He says mad. ''I'm NOT saying this dude. It's just... I'm worried. You're my best friend ever. Even my dad is less important than you. '' The older, Dwight, said giving a huge hug to the fatter one even if, during the times, he lost a lot weight. ''Thanks but for now, I only need myself.'' He replies depressing slowly. ''Don't worry, me & Fry will take care of you until we find something better.'' interrupts Leela. After her message, the clone follows her and wave goodbye to his friend. ''Tinny Tim? Why do you think he keeps ignoring my help like this?'' Asked the Jamaican to his poor robot friend. ''He is just being selfish-ing again. You know him.'' The boy replies with a funny hating voice. ''Somedays... I feel like not.'' He whispers.

* * *

**Somebody speak to me, cause im feeling like hell**  
**Need you to answer me, I'm overwhelmed**  
**I need a voice to echo, I need a light to take me home**  
**I need a star to follow, I don't know**  
**I never see the forest for the trees, I could really use your melody**  
**Baby I'm a little blind, I think it's time for you to find me**

* * *

The red-haired was now living with Leela and Fry in their small apartment just next to Bender. Now that he lost the only person who loves him (as he thinks), he still though of that idea Dwight gave to him. Yes, the _Suicide Booth_. He went to his not-real uncle, Bender. ''You want to know how to suicide? Really?'' Asked the robotic alcoholic. Cubert looks down and nods his head. Bender starts laughing as if he was dying of it. The ginger went back again in his room. He lays down on his bed, face looking at his window. He heard a 'knock' on his electronic door. ''Dwight? What are you doing in my house?'' He asked confused. ''Listen, we need to talk...'' Dwight responds with his hands on his friend's shoulders. ''Okay...'' The clone replies pressing on a single button to close the heavy door. They both sat down on his bed. ''If it's because I'm mean to you well-'' Cubert said before his friend cuts him. ''Leela called me and she asked me to come see you. She heard you talking with Bender. Dude, you promise me...'' The dark-skinned one said looking into his eyes. He starts crying too. ''Sorry, I look like an idiot right now.'' Dwight whispers, trying to control his sadness. ''No, you don't! You care of me, that type of treatment I never had since my birth. I mean, the professor did took care of me but... never like you did. Hey, do you remember when we met?'' Asked Cubert with at the end of his sentence, a small smile. ''That day when your dad needed to go on that science contest? Then, we starts asking each others questions and we built a fort and we needed to all clean after. It took like two hours because we didn't stop playing. It was one of the best day ever.'' Dwight describe feeling so much better. It was actually the best day of his life. ''I... didn't came to talk of this. I want to have your full attention for what am I about to say. Seriously.'' He asked. Cubert looked at him and held his hand. ''I won't say a word. I swear...'' The clone whispers of panic. Both were kind of stressed because they never been alone in a bedroom, together. Leela and Fry went to a baby shower and Bender too. Dwight bites his lips. He couldn't think of something else than that adorable young and cute red-haired and blue-eyed clone. He is not the clone of the Professor for sure. He is so different. So unique. Still holding his hand, Cubert sighs and look down. He thought this would take hours. He knew what he was about to say. He knew it before he enters in his room. ''This is too much pressure for me!'' Conrad felt crying in his hands. ''Dwight, just tell me what's wrong? Damn it, it's not like if I was forcing you to kill yourself. Fuck...'' The scientific yelled out loud. ''I love you.'' The other one whispers really low. Cubert looks at him and asked what he has said. ''I LOVE YOU! Okay? You caught me. I. LOVE. YOU! Since that day I met you, I knew you would be more than my friend because I am too gay to keep myself a friend. You are so different! I never seen a guy who... goes with the things and the time perfectly like you do. You are the only one who I ever felt comfortable with. You never judged me! I... just want to jump on you now because I finally said what I had to. You make me feel so much better than with my parents or the teachers or anyone on this universe! When I saw you trying to kill yourself it kills ME! I love you, Cubert. Forgive me now... '' He finished in his friend's arms, crying again.

* * *

**Can you be my Nightingale, sing to me I know you're there.**  
**You could be my sanity, bring me peace, sing me to sleep. Say you'll be my Nightingale**

* * *

''Nobody told me this before, you know. I though I was born for nothing. Then, I met you. Everything changed so fast. I knew you were in love with me. I saw it... like how much me, the idiot, the dumbest kid in this planet, let go all my feelings on you just because I though it wasn't normal being homosexual with his best friend. Dwight, I-I love you too. We should go away and never come back here and this time is for real. I don't want to let you with this life.'' Farnsworth whispers to his friend, a half confused, a half depressing and another mysterious part, in love. The skinny one got off of his shoulder and look into his friend's eyes. His brown shinning eyes. Cubert changed so much in these two years but these eyes stand the same. New clothes, new attitude and even new vision of this world but his eyes never changed. They just stand... brown. Deep chocolate brown. Also, there was his lips. Soft and sweet as velvet. Hard and tough as rock. Filtered with a red-pinked envelope of his perfect fake DNA skin. He came closer and closer until, accidentally he reaches his tinny nose. His perfectly round tinny and fluffy nose he loves. Coming back to the reality, Oops... he hits his nose. Cubert knew it was just a fail. He turned his head a little bit and finally, he reaches his Jamaican friend's lips. His heart melted into his blood during the rest was all frozen by the cold of winter time. Dwight slowly closed his eyes and he knew it was the reason he was alive. After a few seconds, the kiss was broken. Both came back two humans in their ways. ''It was my first kiss.'' They both said at the same time after a moment of silence. The foxed teenager looks at his friend a little. His perfect muscular body and his curled brown hair. His round green light eyes were so shinny. He knew it makes him happy that kiss he got. ''I never though you could drove me crazy like that.'' He said with a sly smile. He is finally sane. He continues with his lips again. These black lips he just put on his. He felt like that day he went with Yivo. Everyone was in Heaven except him and Dwight, because they didn't find each other. ''You still want to escape from here?'' Asked Dwight. ''If you want...'' Cubert finished.

* * *

**I don't know what I'd do without you**  
**Your words are like a whisper, come through?**  
**As long as you're with me here tonight, I'm good**

* * *

**Dwight POV (Final)**

****I swear. I never passed a good moment with him like this one. I told to my pops about it but seriously, he hated. My mom too. Everyone hated this fact. Me, Dwight Conrad Slim (or whatever my family name is), I am homosexual with the most amazing guy on this Earth. He is maybe a clone, from a dead skeleton but I love him. Even that Brett Blob can't do nothing about it. Yesterday, he bullied Cube and I about it and I slaps him on the face, even of his gelatinous body. I don't know why he does that effect on me. We finally saw Leela's baby and Fry asked her the big question in the front of us. He wanted to say something nice (Cubert) but he said nothing. No one knows we are dating, even my parents! Imagine when they will learn. My mother don't wants to stay with my father just because he has a half body. We are already at one month. One perfect month when he came at me during breaks and after school we were meeting up. He already told me that he was shy so did I. He is so nice to me. Why can't no one understand? I guess this is love. This is us now. Me and Cubert growing up and secretly dating. Still, we are two guys. We still do love playing Dungeons & Dragons and video games but... when we are alone in his room. When we get bored. I just... kiss him again and again until I hate (and yes, it's kind of long). When he needs me, I help him. When I need him, he comes. We are more than brothers. More than boyfriends. We are maybe one. He is the only reason I am not even nerd than I am. He already called me 'Nightingale'. He explains me it was a type of bird. One with a beautiful sound who doesn't exist *anymore. I though it was cute from him. He told me that starting by now, he will call me like that. For my beautiful voice, by the wings I gave to him each time we kiss and for this feminine and annoying side of me.

* * *

**Can you be my Nightingale, feel so close I know you're there**  
**Oh Nightingale, sing to me, I know you're there.**  
**Cause baby you're my sanity, you bring me peace, sing me to sleep**  
**Say you'll be my Nightingale...**

* * *

A/N: WOW! I am done! The nightingales still does exist okay! It's because they are in the future. Plz tell me what you think by leaving a comment and favoring! Bye bye! (I pick a request of this couple and of: Morbo/Linda, Tinny Tim/Sally and Professor/Mom). Thank you for reading! :D


End file.
